Size Adjustment for Shadow
7/1/2011 Back to 2011 Logs Robustus Shadow Robustus was busy working on Shred for the better part of the last solar cycle. Once he was done though, he had a short recharge while seated in the chair in the med bay. He's just awakened to check on the resting form of Shred. Shadow enters the campus, and locates Robustus, but pauses before approaching him to contemplate this turning point in her life. As if taking a deep breath, she stands straighter, and walks toward him, and waits off to the side so as not to interrupt his checking on Shred. Robustus looks up a moment and offers a smile, "Good cycle, how may I help you?" he asks curiously. The medic stepping around the table where Shred is resting. "Hello, Robustus. You've probably by now received authorization from Soundwave...I'm switching career tracks and becoming an espionage operative. Further to that, I've volunteered to be reduced in size in order to be more adept at my new function. I understand you have some medical hardware capable of affecting this change. Since this will be more or less permanent, I understand I'll need most of my molecules to be removed, rather than compressed, so the effect won't wear off over time." She briefly looks aside at the work table Shred's laid upon. "I figure about a third or fourth the size of Ravage would be about ideal." Robustus inclines his head toward the small femme, moving over to the computer to check for the authorization first. "Mmm. Mmm hmm. Ah, here we go. Very well then, I'll power up the machine and get it calibrated." he notes, heading over to said piece of equipment which is in the lab next to the med bay. "Didn't trust a scientist to do it hm?" he asks curiously. Shadow follows after Robustus. "It wasn't my decision; Soundwave simply instructed me to report to you," she says. "I suppose after the procedure, I'll need to have all my sensors recalibrated as well--so that my measurements of distance, sound frequency, et cetera aren't way off, for example." She pauses to look at the device in question. "How safe and reliable is this thing, anyway? Surely, if it worked perfectly, we'd use it on all our prisoners to render them harmless and easier to guard..." Robustus inclines his head to that as he fiddles with the calibrations on the machine. "Mmm yes, that much is true. Have to let the hardware and software know of your different dimensions." he agrees. A pause to the question, "It was used some time ago and worked as was needed. Though the affect was temporary, whereas you are asking for permanent. I believe once I get you down to your new size I can get your systems to recognize it as something it should keep as a norm." then a little chuckle, "Indeed, why haven't we. Perhaps no one thought that possibility up. That or having prisoners too small has its own issues." "My vocal synthesizer will need recalibrating as well...I don't want to sound ridiculously high-pitched, after all. It will be difficult enough for others to take me seriously without that added complication." Shadow leans back against a work table, and grips the edges of it while she watches. Robustus finishes with the calibrations and looks down at the smaller femme, "I understand. We certainly do not need another Starscream pitched vocalizer around." he notes with a small smile upon his lips. "If you would step into the circle and remain still please? I'll activate the machine." Shadow hesitates. "Would you mind demonstrating that it's functioning properly with a disposable test article first?” she asks. "I'd rather not risk my life only to end up the remains of a shrink-ray malfunction. Understand that I don't mean to question you, but you said yourself that this isn't a normal operating mode for the machine." Robustus inclines his head to the femme's caution, "Of course." he replies, grabbing an empty box and setting it into the circle. He steps back and activates the machine, which slowly winds up and hums loudly until a beam hits the box and begins to slowly shrink it down. "Such precaution is warranted; after all it has been awhile since it was used." Shadow watches the box with interest once the process is complete. "Thank you, I'm satisfied now," she says before stepping into the circle and standing still. "Whenever you're ready,' she prompts. Robustus stops the beam and takes the box out of the circle. "Good then. Rather have you confident that you are safe than not." he notes, moving back to the controls. "We'll go slowly so you can get used to the sensations this will cause all right?" "All right," Shadow says as she braces herself for her 'little' adventure to begin. Robustus nods and starts up the machine again, which hums loudly. The beam hits Shadow and begins to shrink her down slowly. It may 'tickle' a bit; really it's not unpleasant at all. Shadow inclines her head to watch Robustus rising higher. "Interesting effect: the colors I'm seeing are shifting towards the violet end of the spectrum, probably because my optical receptors are mis-reading the light frequencies," she comments. Robustus stops the ray once Shadow reaches her preferred size, "Indeed, your systems were just compensating for the beam's light. Now then," he crouches down nearby, "do you need a ride over to med bay so I can do the adjustments you'll be needing?" Shadow turns around, looking at the room from a new perspective. "This is surreal. Yes, I'll take you up on that. I don't want to engage my anti-gravs before my sensors are calibrated." With that, she steps toward Robustus. "You look like a guardian-class robot to me now." Robustus chuckles to that and takes the femme up, carrying her to med bay and setting her upon a berth. "All right then just lie back and I'll do the adjustments." he states, opening up one of his forearms to remove a small set of tools meant for smaller mechanisms like Shadow. He takes them over to the sanitizing area to get them as well as his hands and forearms cleaned up. Robustus returns to the berth and gets down to work, removing off armor to expose the parts he needs to adjust then using the smaller tools to alter things. Even the voccorder gets a fine tuning so the voice sounds like it did before. He also accesses the software via a port connection to the neural net to tell it the new set of dimensions for the femme. He hmms, "I'll need you to transform so I can take measurements for your alternate mode to tell your software to accept is as the norm." he notes. "All right," Shadow says, before sitting up and transforming as requested. Robustus takes his measurements of Shadow's alternate form then feeds that into the software. "Okay, good. That should do it." he states as he disconnects from the port and puts Shadow's armor back into place. "You should maintain your current size in both forms without any issues. However, if you notice any changes at all please come to med bay right away so we can take a look at things." Shadow rises and pads to the edge of the berth in her fox-wolf form, then makes a running leap towards the adjacent berth before reverting to robot mode. Then she engages her anti-gravs and floats up to Robustus' optic level. "Everything seems to be in order, Robustus. I greatly appreciate everything you've done," she says. Robustus smiles, watching the femme test things out and gives her a nod. "Not a problem at all, a pleasure to assist you in your new function." Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Shadow's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs